Civilization V: Age of War
by PureEmperor
Summary: Spain and Arabia are the Superpowers of the world, a world that is on the brink of war, alliances are made, military built up along the borders, arguments and rumors are spreading like wildfire. Both Leaders wanted a new world order with one or the other dead, many smaller nations and city states will be drag into the world's first global war. (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Start**

(I don't own Civilization V)

 _Spain or the Spanish Empire, is an military and cultural superpower next to the Greater Arabian Republic. Over the years the Spanish has always took on the world, they settle in the harsh deserts, fought against the Barbarians of the west, warring with great foes and defending there lands to the last men, women and child. They purely believe in a unified military nation will protect the civilization from any danger, creating the ideology known as Autocracy. Unlike the Spanish Empire, the Greater Arabian Republic adopted the Freedom ideology, believing the people will united the world by them themselves, making the word democracy a famous word in the south. Spain and Arabia are rivals in this unfair world as they try to fight for domination in either in war, culture, religion, and technology, only one could win this game. Oh forgotten about another superpower but less important, the American Union, a Order ideology civilization with a motto of "Workers of the World Unite!". They are a very hard people living in the cold north, and has always fight against invaders and has the largest metal deposits in the world so far. The World has two continents and few islands and two great oceans, the continent of Terra, the largest (where Spain lives and Arabia) and the small continent of Gaia, a very primitive continent with hardly technological advancements, last are the islands of the Great Ocean and the two islands of the Common Ocean. Anyway the old is in the Atomic Era, also known as the Golden Era to the Spanish people, and soon, changes will come and only one can win, and I intend to win._

 _ **(Civilizations)**_

 _ **East Terra:**_ _Spain, India, Russia, Japan, Greece (occupied by Spain)  
_ _ **West Terra:**_ _Barbarians (non civilization), and Dane  
_ _ **South Terra:**_ _Arabia, Persia, France, Indonesia and China  
_ _ **North Terra:**_ _America  
_ _ **North Gaia:**_ _Mongolian, Egypt  
_ _ **South Gaia:**_ _Aztec, Celt, England (occupied by Arabia)  
_ _ **Great Ocean Island:**_ _City-States (Florence, Geneva, and Cape Town)_

 ** _Madrid. Spain. 1801 AD. Grand Palace_**

I walk into the marble room filled with silver décor and furniture with elegant style only the Spanish could make. This room is my personal studies, on the wall there are many papers hanging, they are mostly maps a the Earth with many red circles around the continent of Gaia. I took out a simple book called the History Book of Spain. I open it and read what it said.

 **5000 BC: The Ancient Era: Beginning of Civilizations, Madrid is settle on a desert valley with a river that is fertile. The Spanish name Richard as there leader.**

4046 BC: Growth of the Spanish Empire and her great People, Barbarian Attack the Spanish City of Barcelona, The Spanish repelled the attackers.

4034 BC: The Spanish went on the offence and managed to destroyed many barbarian camps to the west but still more far out. The Great Wall of Spain is build to keep the barbarians out. Slavery been abolish by Chief Richard.

3096 BC: Classical Era: The Spanish met the Greek civilization in the north of the jungle and their leader Alexander the Great. trade establish between the two civilization. Next is Russia of the rocky mountains, leader Catherine, Oda Nobunaga of the green mountains valley of Japan and America in the freezing north regions, leader Gorge Washington.

2005 BC: Greek forces invade the city of Moscow in Russia, the Spanish send troops are send in to help only to made Alexander angry and declare war on Spain.

2000 BC: The Spanish was able to take the city of Sparta and end the war with Greece, the Spanish gave Sparta back but no without stealing some gold and technology. Russia now allies with Spain as trade goes well and Russian visits the Spanish beautiful desert lands.

1080 BC: Medieval Ear: The Spanish Kingdom crown Richard as there new King. Spain meets Gandhi of the coastal Indian people. Barbarians attack the Spanish fort of Gloria, the barbarians lost but managed to steal weapons like steel swords. Soon the Spanish met Harun al-Rashid of the south grasslands of Arabia. The west is now being fortified by the Spanish Army.

1008 BC: Arabia started a campaign to the east of settlement only to be beaten by Spain, making the Arrow Passing under Spain territory, Toledo is founded. Arabia soon massing great world wonders like the Pyramid, Stone Hedge, or the Colossus, only for Spain to finish them all. Last the Arabia try to claim to rich resources of the west only to find Spain blocking the path to it stating it's under Spanish occupation. The Arabian leader Harun al-Rashid had enough.

 **200 BC: Arabia launch a full scale invasion to Spain, already took Toledo and Santiago and launch more invasions to the east and west, at war with now Wu Zetian of China and Alexander of Greece. Madrid came under siege by Arabian catapults and Swordsmen forces, it was the five nights of hell during that time. Soon Spain's Army managed to push back the Arabian forces south and retaken Toledo and Santiago.**

100 BC: The Hundred Years war ended with a stalemate and Arabia and Spain call truths and Spain starts to rebuild. Madrid soon announced a religion that the people must listen, the great Prophet of Christ just made a bible that will teach them one true lord, God. Catholicism soon spreading around Spain.

50 BC: Arabia discover Islam in the city of Mecca. Spain rebuild her southern territory. Toledo has become the trade center of Spain, a hub of wealth. Barcelona is the scientific hub, Seville became the bread basket, Cordoba is the holy city of Catholicism, and Madrid and Santiago are military hubs as for the Army and the Navy.

0 AD: Renaissance Era: Spain has announce that it will be an Empire and Richard declare himself Emperor, Spain started building up her military. China soon announce there alliance to Spain as Russia did as well, India announce a defensive pact with Spain for protective reasons. Arabia declare Indonesia, Persia and France becomes allies with the now Greater Arabian Republic.

1040 AD: The Spanish Empire start an imperialistic race to colonized the new discover continent of Gaia, that is inhabited by Mongolia, England, Aztec, Celts and Egypt. Still the Spanish launches settlers and workers on the eastern coast, causing bad reputation for the Spanish Emperor but still other civilizations follow in Spain's footsteps. The east coast now dotted with settlements.

1200 AD: Industrial Era: Spain just enter the industrial revolution that spread across the Empire, causing Spain to have a baby boom. Arabia lacking as America follow too with the industrial revolution. A Spy was discover in Barcelona, a Greek spy that is, took the secrets of industrialism and spread it across Terra. Spain declare war on the isolated nation.

1210 AD: Spanish Army launches a full sneak attack into Greek southern territories and quickly and brutally took hold of it. the world watches by newspaper.

1211 AD: Spain order there most advance units into the city of Athens and quickly took half of it thanks to the new invention of muskets. Gunpowder was invented during the war by Spain, the first to turn it into weapons of war. Next few days follow and Athens fallen and Alexander is taken to Madrid to be punish, word of his were about is unknown.

1214 AD: After three more years of fighting, the Greek Civilization has fallen and rename the New Spanish occupied Territory of Greece. the world was both shock and awe of what happen and many have mix feelings to the growing Spanish Empire's influence, Harun al-Rashid grew jealous and turn his eyes to Gaia, a primitive new world.

1250 AD: The Civilizations finish industrializing there civilizations on Terra and Arabia launches a war with England, Lady Elizabeth call for aid but none came and soon all of England is under the Greater Arabian Flag. Spain created the World Council to ensure that the world can work together, Spain is the head of it and Arabia second. After the Arabian Occupation of England, Spain issued a embargo on Arabia for there crime only to just be outvoted by one, India sadly go against Spain, this reason is unknown. Spain has started creating a fleet of ironclads.

1308 AD: A hundreds year peace.

1706 AD: Modern Era: Spain has declared they discover islands that has city-states known as Geneva, Florence and Cape Town is discover on the Great Ocean Islands near Gaia and soon Spain influence the cities to become Spain's allies, the Spanish Military upgraded her army and navy with better weapons. The Navy has destroyers and submarines and few battleships and one aircraft carrier. The Army has artillery guns and infantry with semi-auto guns with few landships. Arabia the same but less advance by artillery but more numbers.

1780 AD: Arabia and Persia join forces to try to put down the barbarians in the west but unsurprising the joint forces fail as they only put down a single camp, reason for this is because that the hilly forest region is completely hard to enter and that the barbarians has adopted guerilla warfare with mix technology so that no one can enter the Barbarian Forest. Spain has start heighten there industrialization by using the coal from the Atlas Mountain to build factories across the nations. Arabia and Spain now adopted two ideology, Spain took the Autocracy and Arabia took Freedom one, both using it for global domination. A cold war soon follow.

 **1790 AD: America took the Order Ideology, and unknowing is slowly spreading there influence to the continent of Gaia and the common islands where the Danish Kingdom still keeps them to themselves. Spain influence the East, Arabia the south and America to the far west of Gaia.**

1795 AD: Atomic Era: The World is hitting the age of oil as Spain and Arabia are major oil providers in the world, most of them are gearing up for war over the black gold. Spain soon started fort construction near the city of Toledo, moving the 4th Spanish Army to the Arabian-Spanish Border, the second most active border in the world next to the Great Wall of Spain bordering the Barbarian West. the Celts are now in a civil conflict between the Autocracy Movement and the Freedom Government due to economic and resource problem. Mongolia is facing the same problem but the Autocracy Government is facing a Freedom Rebellion. Now the two world powers are now being involved in this Gaia Crisis due to gain resources and control of this continent.

1799 AD: The Indian Army now is giving support and supplies to the Spanish forces in the southern border as Russia gave there production into helping build military units to the Spanish Empire but at the same time enforcing the Northern border to the American Union. Unknown what is going on there, Russian Spies reported unknown resources in America being send to hidden mega factories up further north. Japan has become a neutral nation and will trade between only China and Spain. France has enter a economic crash and Arabia is trying to help the poor civilization but Napoleon is secretly looking for either Spain or America for help.

1800 AD: A Golden Era started in Spain as people celebrated New Years as Spain head to a new age of great new advancements and glorious wonders in the far future as today they now celebrate Day of Spain, where all Spanish kind will forever known as the greatest civilization known to mankind but in the dark of this bright year, Arabia is planning something that will change the world. Spain begins the Atomic Program.

1801 AD: ...

I closed the book slowly and look at my tanned hand, staring at the unwrinkled skin. "huh I haven't change a bit for thousands of years... interesting" I got up and took out another book and look into it while I sit on my silk chair and turn on the electric lamp near me. The book was from the Danish Kingdom, telling of two warrior couples fighting in a war against raging raiders. "Those Danes know how to write a good book~ I wonder if I could order that book in China about that dragon and two horsemen and that princess?". I heard a knock from the door and put everything away and open it. In front of me is an man in dark green cloths that has a long beard that reaches his top chest and short red hair. He stood proudly, as the older man bow a bit and speaking in a very deep voice. "Emperor Richard, The War Council needed your attention I fear that Gaia might needed our help after all, please come at once" His blue eyes looking into mine seriously, that same look when Arabia try to invade Spain back in 200 BC. I nod and quickly walk behind him, the halls are active with many servants and members of the government, many are in a hurry too, I see a man carrying tons of papers and other trying to call his wife on the early twenty style phone. A maid run pass us quickly apologizing very fast to clean up a mess some Honor Guard made accident. I turn to the left to see out the window, seeing Madrid in a buzzed of activity more then usual, tanks and infantry units moving out the city's wall gate, now knowing what might be happening I start picking up the pace to reach by my Military Advisor's side. We reach to a large wood oak door and push it open. I guessed the end is near after all.

 ** _War Room_**

The Large oval shape room held my generals, intelligence ops, and communication center of the entire Spanish Military. The Generals and Commanders are all sitting around a large rectangle table with the two maps of Spain mainland and the other of the world. I sat down on a empty seat as my Military Advisor sat right next to me, I lean forward to see the Celts and Mongolians are in full fledged revolution and both requesting assistant so that means Arabia as well. The papers don't lie, it's on full blue ink, I look at the Generals and my face turn serious. "Everyone, the cold war just turn hot and it's time we test our military capability, I know Arabia will no doubt be involved in this crisis, as they did before in the past. Now I know the 5th Army has been ready for this am I right?" Most of the Generals nodding and the few who do are commanders of the other Armies. "Good I request the newly formed 6th Army to be trained and shipped to the Celts imminently understand General Francisco Pizzaro?" The big bearded man nod. "Good lets get this started" This will be the end of this game.

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparing and Massing**

 **1801, Barcelona, Northern Oil Wells, Spain.**

Benito Imperial, a big tall pillar of muscle and might, a fluffy beard wearing a Workers uniformed, the Spanish man work tirelessly to continue drilling for cruel oil up north from the industrial city of Barcelona, his home city. Benito took out his oily rag and wipe his black oil stain beard as best he could before putting it back and resume manning the console that controls the newly made drill. A Spanish military overseer on an observation tower watch the Workers building up new oil drills to extract the black gold that has been feeding the Spanish Armed Forces for the last decade, he knows the Spanish Navy has been building those new Battleships lately in Athens and Seville, the two port cities of Spain.

"Keep up the great work citizens! The state happily congratulate on your hard work into making our glorious Empire into the most protected nation on Earth! Your families will forever be safe from the outsiders!" The State Observer or S.O. are Emperor Pure's private watchmen and reports everything back to him, also his private guard, they have the say to everything. Benito cheer with his fist into the air along with every worker in the area before going back to work. Then an odd sound emitting from the drill causing Benito to stop for a bit as oil fly into the air like a broken socket as the oil came down like rain onto the cheering Workers. Benito got up from his workplace and came down to hug two random workers tightly in a bear hug, making more of a mess to the Workers overalls. The yellow sands of Spain is damp with the color black, and some lizards crawl away from the liquid. The S.O. stand from his cover watch tower and clap with a smile as the sun lower over the horizon.

As the sun sets and everyone headed to their organized resting barracks, Benito climb into his top bunk, all clean after a long shower before putting the covers over his hairy body, a smile formed as he close his eyes, happy that he serve his nation well today, 'Hope my little daughter is proud of me' Benito thought before falling asleep on the semi-comfy bunk bed along with many other sleeping Workers.

 **Great Wall of Spain, Command Center.**

Isabella Imperial, General of the Spanish 2nd Army is known for holding the relentless Barbarians of the west from trespassing into Spain. Isabella is in her Command Room along with many people on radios and typing whatever is going on in West Terra, the homeland of the Barbarian Horde which been a menace to all of Terra. Isabella has been, as they say, immortal as long as she serve the most holy and powerful, Emperor Pure, like every other person who serve under his hand, which are the military and the government officials also the Spanish Council which are the Emperor's advisors. "Commander! A horde of barbarians are attempting to invade the southern wall! Enemy Forces indicate about 100 swordsmen, 100 infantrymen, 200 horsemen and… a Tank!" That caught Isabella's attention quickly and stood up, her light red brownish outfit with many metals of honors made a cling noise and shout to everyone in the room. "Order all Artillery on the south to commence fire once those degenerates come to view, rain hell" Her words leak into everyone like venom as they shiver by her deep and commanding words and relay the orders to the South Artillery Regiment.

 **Southern Great Wall of Spain.**

Captain Juan Rafael standing on the edge on top of the humongous stone wall, with two Artillery cannons pointing up onto the cloudy sky. Juan is in command of the Southern Artillery Regiment, 20 Artillery cannons with 100 infantrymen arm with the standard Spanish first automatic assault rifle. Most of the Spanish 2nd Army is mostly a artillery army with only infantrymen station near, behind or over the Great Wall which was built to hold off the Barbarians to keep Spain safe as what they told him at school, he believe the wall was made just to impress the other leaders but he'll never say it unless he wanted the S.O. to take him away for re-education or worst. Still he had an Empire to defend, the sound of hundreds of foot stomping and war songs being chanted, the Barbarians believed that their war songs would granted their 'Gods' favor onto the Horde as long as there is war the 'Gods' won't call apon there wrath down at them. Then came something that the whole of the Great Wall couldn't believe, the Barbarians got a flipping Tank! And they are still being mass produce as oil is needed to produce these powerful units, but who in mind could give a tank to a bunch of mindless freaks. A shocking boom put him out of his thought, a flying shell smash into one of the Artillery gun straight on, killing the crew and setting fire to ammunition crate, making an even bigger explosion, killing the and destroying the other crew and the second Artillery piece next to the last decimated one. Turns out that Military Intelligence has miss another tank that is camouflage in forest green color with branches and leafs, making it a perfect cover for this tank to hide in the thick forest environment. "The HELL! All Artilleries, aim for that freaking tank!" The sound of heavy bangs from the Artillery cannons soring into the sky for a bit, gravity did its thing as the shell hit straight home on the tank's barrel, making it harmless, the second shell hit its engines as it explode in a blazing fury, the other tank move upwards from the hill with many men mix with armor of old and new as the weapons as well. "All men of the Empire! Fight these Barbarian Horde with every ounce of will you have for our Emperor!" Juan yell as the gates to the Great Wall opens as Spanish Infantrymen pour out from the other side of the wall, opening fire at the poorly train Barbarians. Juan pull out his pistol from his holster and hurry down to the fighting, joining his comrades in the heat of battle.

 **Great Wall of Spain, Command Center.**

Reports piled in a frenzy as hundreds of papers flying and men and women running around as if they are headless chicken. Isabella reading a piece of paper that at the point is starting to make her blood boiled in rage as the paper read that the Barbarians Hordes was 'officially' declare war as millions of them are launching a full invasion onto Spain herself! The Empire already sending in the 1st Army and the Spanish Home Guard from Barcelona will be arriving by train in a day, still why the Barbarians are invading now at all times? Isabella seems to be on the verge of shooting someone, anyone that dares to speak to her but kept her cool as her Aid came in and hand her a new paper, if it's another damn bad news report she will…Isabella calm herself again as she read the message. 'Commander, our southern forces has repel the invading armies but another one will replace it, the Artillery guns has been reported 2 destroyed and 6 damaged but can be repaired in four hours' the letters said in bold words, her hands slowly turning into a fist that crumble the poor paper, she stood up and scream out everyone "SHUT UP!" Her words froze everyone as they stop everything their doing as they all turn there worry gaze at the devilish women. After cooling for the last time she speak softly. "I know this day just turn into the most horrible knee deep of cow crap ever but we still need to focus on every piece of action that is going on right now god-damn it, we are the most powerful nation in the whole freaking world and all of you are going to jeopardize it by being some headless chickens! Now man up and get everything in order! On the double!" Her words shriek as they yelled in unison "Sir Yes Sir!" Finally papers starting to be once again organized and everyone got into their positions. Then a young men spoke to Isabella, "Ma'am, we got support coming in from the town Cordoba, I-its Bombers! We got Bombers!" His voice willed with hope as the room quiet as the roaring of flying engines soar over the command center as the sounds of bombs dropping from afar brings cheers and roaring of victory is near. Isabella smiles and rest on her leather chair and sigh peacefully, still this might be the beginning…

 **Najran, West Coast of Arabia.**

Aban Antar, a captain of the _ARS Holy One_ , the flagship of the Arabian Navy as the first ever made battleship is on the shipyard of Najran, a coastal shipbuilding city of Arabia, known for selling and creating ships of any kind, still the city has been close for outsiders and it's shipyards has been working day and night. Adan was made Captain for the ship by non-other than his lord himself President Harun al-Rashid, the leader of the Greater Arabian Republic. The man himself, in person, to grant him a position on Arabia's first battleship after his days in the naval academy at Mecca. The Republic's Fighters flew overhead as they landed gracefully on a very well made aircraft carrier, _ARS Noble Rashid_ the Arabian first aircraft carrier, showing the sheer determination that Arabia will do anything to fight against tyranny, what they thought him at school. Barir Moghadam, his most loyal and faithful aid gave him a cup of Arabian Green Tea, a famous product from around the world made only here at Arabia, feeling a sense of pride just drinking the warm, refreshing substance, then gave the fine china back to the long bearded man with fancy silk robes made in Mecca as he took the cup and deposed of it in a nearby trashcan. A short bearded man with a turban and have a large gold neckless hanging from his neck, "Ah my good friend!" Fadi Bahar gave the captain a tight hug before releasing the poor man as he coughing. "Hello Fadi, good evening to you my friend, haven't seen you after my graduation sense, where have you been lately?" Fadi look left and right then behind and over Aban's shoulder then look directly into the man's brown eyes "I can't say, but I can tell you later on if I come back from Toledo my dear friend" The man patted his shoulder and heading off to the north, into the Bazaar in Najran, leaving the young captain confused, his aid Barir only stood saluted when needed, noting much caring what the small conversation was about.

 ** _ARS Holy One_** **, Bridge**

Aban walk into the bridge as men in naval uniforms, all stood up and salute to the new captain with great confidence as they puff out their chest in pride. "At ease" He said and everyone return back to their duties, the Captain look at the communicator as he gave him a messaged "Captain, orders received from Command, our ship is going to portal near the Great Barrel Reef" the aid spoke in whisper "That's near the coast of southern Gaia captain" "Alright then, all engines go!" The feeling of the ship's massive turbines turn and the slow movement of the ship is felt as it move out of docks and heading to their destination. Unknown to them, something is moving below the ship undetected.

 **Barcelona, Army Recruitment Center.**

Benito was in the longest line in his life, hundreds if not a thousand of people from most of Barcelona is here to join in the military and to end the Barbarian Horde that threatens to destroy the Great Wall of Spain. Full of spirit and national pride thanks to the state's propaganda posters showing a Spanish Infantrymen with the Spanish Cross Flag pole being jab into the chest of a Barbarian of old rags of deer pelts and loincloths made from buffalo pads. Another poster said that the Barbarian West is said to be filled with many uncap resources ready for Workers and Settlers to claim in the next 10 years from now. As a former Worker, he felt such a thrill of happiness as the Workers will work in the unclaimed lands those filthy beasts live in. Once he made it to the front desk, he spoke to the man in military clothing and shaved head and after a few physical testing and a quick reading on the enemy, he was already pick to join in the Infantry which the man chuckle "Fresh meat for the grinder, welcome to the Spanish Army son!" The man patted him hard on the back and shout out next as Benito went to the Trucks waiting to transport the greens to the Camps for training. "I'm gonna make you proud sister" He whisper to himself as the truck, now full of men and women, went off to Madrid. The Recruiter, talking to a bright healthy women, just remember and rethink about the big hairy men that came in earlier as he look at his files and read the signature of the man's name "Benito Imperial" "An Imperial… dear god not another one.

-TBC-

{A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and please leave a review, happy to see anything that could help me in the future, I personally love the game since I first got my first civ game "Civilization Revolution" a fun game but when Civilization V came out back then I always dream about getting it and now a month or two, finally got it and god I love the game so much, then for a while I want to show how the game is play in my own eyes, so hope you all enjoy it and hope I can send out another chapter soon! R&R}


End file.
